Children Of The Night
by Inori Pelagski
Summary: Loki has been ruling Asgard for several years when a guard brings a woman to him one day for trespassing, a vampiress of the wandering tribes. How will he react living with two vampires? Based on a rp thread from tumblr, original credit goes to lokiofjotunheimm and pocky-and-parasols on tumblr. LokixOC. Rated T for language and possible blood. May change in the future.


**Hello there new readers! This is my eleventh story I've ever posted on , and my first ever Thor fanfic. I adapted the idea from a rp on tumblr with one of my Loki rp partners, and figured I should try putting it into a fanfic, since so many people like the thread on tumblr, it's still currently ongoing so most of my inspiration for the story will be coming from it.**

**First things first, I don't own anything belonging to Marvel or any music mentioned, I only own this story, since it was adapted from something I write elsewhere with a friend, like I've already stated. My OC's are my own as well, please don't use them without my permission, I spent ages coming up with decent OCs for this story.**

**Theme is Disloyal Order of Water Buffaloes by Fall Out Boy. Before we get to the story, let me explain a little bit about the story. The time frame is set with Loki on the throne, with Thor as just a prince of Asgard. Odin and Frigga have passed away, and the realms are in a state of peace. I have written this as if Avengers and Thor 2 The Dark World have not occurred and major details from Thor are different. Idris is a realm that was destroyed many years ago, creating the wandering vampiric tribes, before its fall it was under the rule of King Haruka, the city Idris itself was built in the Lake Lynn, which was frozen solid through magic. The city was built into the ice and spiraled downward, and despite its surroundings the overall temperature was a bit mild, like a calm summer's day with the sun out and a breeze to keep you cool.**

**Idris fell into ruin and its people became the wandering Idrisan tribes when the prince Kaname took the throne, under his rule the night clan almost died off completely. The vampires survived and became known for wandering the nine realms, never staying in one place for long.**

**The language of Idris, referred to as Idrisan or the vampiric language, will either show up as this: **'Don't be a fool.'**, or in small bits and pieces of Japanese, that will only happen for titles like king though.**

**I can't reveal anything else without giving away stuff for the story's plot, so we'll begin the story now!**

**Akina**

I growled in annoyance, a soft rumbling noise in the back of my throat that the asgardian guard disregarded and tightened his grip on my arm when I tried to pull free of his grasp. I could get free if I really wanted, but then I'd be charged for assaulting a guard and thrown into jail, so I have to let the damn guard take me to the King of Asgard for trying to read, because for ancestress knows what reason, that's not allowed here.

I narrowed my eyes and tried to pull free again as the guard led me deeper into the Asgardian palace library, only succeeding in confusing me. Hadn't this idiot just arrested me for coming here to borrow a few books on Idris? This was the one place in all the realms that had _any_ records on the city, and if I wanted to settle that bet with Anna on the tale of Haillea matching up with the history, proving the centauress spell caster actually lived and sold the wish-gems. But no, reading here just has to be illegal. Just my luck, how the ancestress chooses to smile down at me.

I tilted my head in surprise as the guard stopped dragging me along with him when we came to stop in front of a pale man with fine features with hair as dark as the night, dressed in the Asgardian fashion in shades of dark green and blacks. I narrowed my pale blue eyes at him, cornflower blue according to my cousin Hayden, when the man studied me briefly before commanding the guard to let me go.

"I'm terribly sorry about the mix up, you're free to go." He apologized in a voice like silk, my vampiric senses ringing with warning, he had the voice of a trickster, putting every nerve I had on guard. "its fine, it's just interesting to know that reading is illegal here." I replied sarcastically brushing my red hair out of my face and straightened my back at the sound of him laughing, making me narrow my eyes again at him.

"Reading being illegal, that's a new one." He laughed dismissing the guard, his green eyes on me, but I didn't move a muscle, remaining in a cautious state as he walked closer, appearing to study me briefly. It became quite apparent he was a good five or seven inches taller than me, making me have to crane my head slightly to watch him cautiously. "I'm afraid you misunderstand, I was passing some new laws, and the guard was seeing to it that I wasn't disturbed. Reading is quite legal and encouraged, what was it you were trying to read on, perhaps I can help." He offered making me narrow my eyes at him.

I could accept his help in the hopes that he wouldn't be up to anything and turn me out without letting me read whatever records they held on Idris, or refuse it and loose the chances to ever take a look at those volumes. Not to mention they most likely wouldn't be written in the language of Idris, my mother tongue, but something else but similar. No one but my tribesmen knew the Idrisan language, partly because it was against our laws to teach outsiders.

Gritting my teeth I sighed and gave in "I was looking for books on Idris." I answered finally, tensing at the brief spark I saw light up in his eye. 'The fallen vampire city?" he asked and I nodded my head tensely "yes, the vampire city. This is the only place that holds any records on our homeland if the stories are to believed." I confirmed arching my back to stand more defensively, noticing how his stance became more rigid and polite in response.

"Very well, that would make you one of the wandering tribes wouldn't it?" he asked and I nodded my head cautiously at him "May I ask your name?" he requested making me clench my jaw briefly before giving in "Akina Blackwell, daughter of Lenore, at your service." I answered curtsying briefly despite my pride.

He smiled and bowed in return "I am Loki, king of Asgard. It is a pleasure to meet one of the Idrisan tribes, though it could have been on better terms. I know of the records you speak of, it will take me but a moment to retrieve them, Lady Akina." He said straightening up; his words making several things fall into place. I'd heard of him, but I'd never visited Asgard before. At least, not while it was under his rule, but the king before him. "Thank you Raja Loki." I said bowing my head at him, slipping into my native tongue briefly, then sat down at the table at his quiet request, growing uneasy as I watched him walk away.

**Loki**

The girl, Akina is truly intriguing. Her behavior is unlike anyone I've ever spoken to, as well as the way she holds herself. That could be from her being from the night clan, a vampires, a predatory figure. It was hard to believe that she was a vampire, with her being so appeasing to look upon. Extremely pale, with the most interesting colored blue eyes I'd ever seen. The blue almost had a red sheen to it, like her eyes could change to ruby at any given moment, and held a certain hardness that hinted that she is very old.

Her size was perhaps the most interesting thing, small and doll-like, and yet had a fiery nature to match her bright hair. She did not bow right away to me, but she is not one of my servants or subjects. From what I had heard from Thor, the Idrisans govern themselves, and haven't had a true ruler since their last king that caused their city to fall into ruin. How the tribes manage to not fall into chaos without a leader is beyond me, particularly if every member is as strong willed as Akina.

I ran my fingers against the leather spines of the books, looking for the records I had seen ages ago and wondered why Akina was so determined to see them that she tried to enter the library when it was closed so I could sign the papers for the new laws. She couldn't have known about them though, not being one of the wandering races. It must truly be lonely to wander the realms with no real home, and Akina seemed to be alone.

Her strange dress was enough to make me speak with her on the matter, besides Sif I had never seen a woman donning full armor, except Akina's armour-like clothing was similar to men's clothing in comparison to Sif's, which still had a feminine look to it. "it must be Idrisan armor." I muttered softly plucking the three books from the shelf and carried them back, noticing Akina's bright eyes watching me when I returned to the table and set them down next to her. She was twisting something around her finger, too quickly for me to discern what it was, but it appeared to be a nervous tic.

"These are all of the records that we have, if you need anything else, let me know." I said sitting down a little ways from the vampires, watching her out of the corner of my eye as I resumed signing the papers, noticing how she flipped the first book open and withdrew a pad of paper and writing device from somewhere on her person and began writing, her eyes quickly skimming the pages as she wrote.

I arched a brow at her, watching her curiously. She was completely embossed in her own work, appearing to ignore me. Normally I wouldn't' stand to be ignored, but her writing had my attention, it was a looping scrawl that was very elegant, but the words she wrote down I did not understand, in some language I couldn't understand.

When her eyes flicked up to me I glanced away and continued working on my own papers, glancing back to look at her writing occasionally. If she is going to stay here for a while I must ask her to teach me whatever that language is, it's written form is quite beautiful, I wonder if it sounds as beautiful as it looks, or if that's just because of Akina's writing.

"Thank you for letting me see the records." Akina said suddenly, breaking me out of my thoughts. I watched as she tucked the paper and pen away, I saw briefly where. Behind the diamond shaped chainmail-like metal covering her chest was a plain pale blue shirt, much similar in color to her eyes, and bands of what looked like leather, portably to keep the metal from chaffing her shirt. She had the paper and pen tucked under the straps, pinned to her chest.

It was ingenious, and not obvious whatsoever, a fact proven when she let the scaled metal fall and cover her chest again. "Akina, are you travelling here alone?" I asked watching her jump in surprise and look over at me. "No, I am not alone. My cousin is somewhere outside the palace, all I have to do is find the nearest sweet shop and I will have found him." She answered in her lilting voice, laced with uncertainty, making her unfamiliar accent more apparent.

"Do you have a place to stay?" I questioned further noticing the flash of caution enter her pale eyes. "No." she answered slowly frowning and looked at me "Why do you ask?" she asked, her ginger brows furrowed slightly as she kept her gaze locked with mine, the caution in her eyes and stance becoming more and more apparent. "Well, if you and your cousin need a place to stay, there is plenty of room here for the two of you." I offered smirking slightly in amusement at the stunned look on her face. So kindness unsettles her if unexpected. How curious.

"That's very kind of you Raja Loki." She murmured, the unfamiliar word catching my attention, making me tilt my head and look at her curiously, wondering what it meant. It seemed like a title of sorts, perhaps the word for King in her native language? "It's not that much, and is the least I can offer in compensation for your mix-up with the guard. There's plenty room here for two vampires." I assured her trying to hide the loneliness that hit me suddenly.

The prospect of her possibly living with here excited me, I never had a chance to spend much time with the other races, and it seemed that Idrisan vampires are seen once every two centuries. I could look very old the next time she passed through, and if the stories are to be believed, she will be untouched by time.

Akina studied me silently, then sighed, giving me brief glimpse of pale fangs that were very long, and looked extremely sharp. "Thank you Loki, your offer is kind. I will find my cousin then come back to the palace. We will stay for as long as we are welcome." She said finally and I smiled at her "Alright Akina, go find your cousin, when you two return, ask one of the guards to show you to the dining hall." I instructed watching her stand up, reminding me quickly just how petite she is, but her movements were very balanced, giving her a sort of ethereal grace like that of the large cats.

She nodded her head once, making her ginger hair fall into her face. She brushed it out of her eyes then left the library, leaving me watching her walk away curiously. "This ought to be fun." I mused gathering the papers and walked to my chambers.

**Okay, that's a wrap for today. I apologize if it was a little mary-sue-ish, you'll see Akina showing her strength off in a few chapters. Until then, reviews would be greatly appreciated, my writing will only get better with help.**


End file.
